Avengers X-Force
by dragonheart971
Summary: Upon being alerted to a problem in the past, the next generation of Avengers go to rescue their predecessors. And what's this? They're mutants? This story also includes Domino and Outlaw.


own every last one of my Ocs.

Xxxxxxxxx

In the year 2045, things were relatively peaceful and easy going in most parts of the world. Though, it is a fact, that some things never change.

Xxxxxxxxx

Jade Banner was sixteen years old and sitting on the couch in Avengers Tower, using her telekinesis to make a cup of coffee, when her close friend Sasha sat down next to her.

"Ready for a hectic day?"

Jade laughed a bit at the daughter of Natasha Romanoff and Remy LeBeau.

"It's always hectic around here. We wake _up_ in the morning waiting for somebody to do something stupid."

Sasha chuckled a bit.

"And when we live in a place full of super-powered teenagers, that's daily."

Jade smiled and levitated her coffee over to her, and was watching the morning news when their AI Jarvis 9.5 spoke.

"Director Fury is on her way up the elevator. Shall I call the others?"

Jade looked at Sasha for a moment.

"Call in Agent Chance and Agent Silver, but leave the others be."

JARVIS replied almost immediately.

"It has been done Agent Gamma."

Jade smiled.

"Thank you Jarvis."

She said, just as Nichole Fury entered the room from the elevator and Chance and Silver, aka Cathy and Jasper ran into the room.

"Hey boss," they said in unison. Nichole sighed.

"Guys, I'm the same age as you. Don't call me that."

Jasper nodded and sat in one of the armchairs while Cathy leaned against the wall.

"I hate to tell you this, but something is going wrong in the past. We need to go fix it. It's going to be an all hands on deck mission."

Jade nodded.

"Care to tell us what exactly we're fixing?"

Nichole looked at her.

"Aren't you the daughter of Jean Grey?"

Jade nodded.

"Yeah, child of Jean Grey and Bruce Banner, but I prefer to only really use my powers on missions."

Nichole blinked before speaking.

"And I'm the daughter of Storm and Nick Fury. Now, the problem is quite simple. The X-Men don't work for S.H.I.E.L.D yet. Which is going to go horribly wrong because Loki is coming back in their time, and the Avengers are losing."

Sasha nearly hacked up a lung from choking on her tea.

"So you're telling me, that if we don't fix this, the Avengers die, and we don't get born?"

Cathy sat up a bit from her position on the wall.

"That's pretty much what I heard."

Jasper nodded his agreement and Jade sighed.

"So…are we going on foot, or are we taking the helicarrier."

Nichole sighed.

"On foot. Thankfully, Jasper figured out time travel last night."

Jasper nodded.

"The only problem is, we land twenty feet above the coordinates. So we'll literally be dropping in."

Jade blinked.

"Okay then. All of us who can fly jump last, and until we know for sure we can trust the X men and old Avengers, we use our codenames only. Actually, start that now."

Nichole nodded.

"And don't call me Director. It'll blow my cover."

Cathy blinked and pointed to the large black star over her left eye that had been there since she was born.

"And you think this won't blow my cover?"

Nichole looked at the daughter of Domino and Clint Barton.

"No, actually. I don't. Now go tell the others so we can go get ready."

Chance growled a bit and ran a hand through her unruly and spiky black hair with purple highlights.

"Fine."

She grouched before walking away to go pack her bags. Jasper gave a polite nod before running after her. Sasha sighed.

"As I said. Super-powered teenagers."

She whined sleepily, rubbing at her eyes.

Jade chuckled.

"Well then. I guess I should get used to calling you Snake-eyes, huh?"

Sasha nodded.

"Yeah. Later Gamma."

Jade smiled and got up to go pack, meeting with the rest of her friends in Jasper's workroom. The black haired and blue eyed teenager was tightening a few screws on his time machine while Cathy looked on, her onyx black eyes burning with mischief. Nichole had just straightened the buckles on the black leather trench coat she always wore.

"Alright. Now that we're all here, we're going to be dropped in front of Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Which means, exploit your mutant abilities."

Jade/Gamma nodded and Nichole kept talking.

"Alright guys. Ace, I mean, Rebellion, as the son of Captain America and Armor, you will be going in the portal first with Chance. Silver, suit up, you're going through with me. Eagle, you and Snake will be dropping in after us. Last will be Spark and Gamma."

Theresa nodded, and leaned back against her seat beside Jade, the daughter of Thor polishing her father's hammer Mjolnir before looking at Jade.

"Are we really ready for this?"

Jade smiled at her Asgardian friend.

"Of course we are. We're the Avengers X-Force."

Theresa smiled and laughed a bit and small sparks of lightning appeared around her, their reason to call her Spark.

"I guess you're right Gamma. It's our turn to go."

Jade nodded and watched as Theresa jumped into the portal and followed her quickly. Not surprised to see Cathy and Ace helping the others up. Just then, Jade heard a voice that she never thought she'd hear again. The voice of her mother, Jean Grey.

"Are you kids alright? It looks like you hit your heads pretty hard."

Jade nodded.

"Yeah, we're fine. Just looking for a place to stay where we can use our…abilities…without being bullied."

Jean tilted her head slightly.

"Depends, what are your names and what do you do?"

Jade smiled.

"I'm Gamma, I have telekinesis, superstrength, telepathy, I radiate gamma energy, and I can heal people."

Jean nodded.

"And your friends?"

Nichole spoke up.

"I'm Tempest, I control weather."

Ace smiled.

"Rebellion, I have enhanced durability, and I can make my own armor, but it takes the shape of a lion."

Cathy grinned mischievously.

"I'm Chance. I apparently can manipulate probability. Basically, I have really, really, really GOOD luck."

Jasper waited patiently for Jean to face him.

"I'm Silver Bullet. I can control metal and wiring."

Theresa relaxed a bit.

"I'm Spark. I can control Storms and do magic."

Sasha leaned on her bow staff.

"I'm Snake-eyes. I control kinetic energy."

Samantha grinned.

"I'm Eagle. I can fly and have super strength and durability."

Jean nodded and opened the gate.

"Come on in then. Though I warn you, Logan is angrier then usual. S.H.I.E.L.D just tried to get the X-Men to join them again."

Jade nodded and glanced at Sasha.

"Why haven't you joined them?"

Jean smiled.

"Because Professor X thinks that Fury will want to control everything."

Nichole spoke up.

"There's an easy way around that. He wants you to join him. Use it to your advantage. Say that you'll join S.H.I.E.L.D, but you want to be your own branch. Which would mean Professor X would still be in charge."

Jean paused.

"That's actually a really good idea Tempest. I'll offer it."

Nichole smiled, and the group got to know Jean better as they walked down the hall, walking right past Storm, until, with an incredibly well timed sneeze, Nichole caused an incredibly loud roll of thunder outside.

"Sorry."

She sniffed. Storm chuckled.

"It's nothing. It happens when I get sick too. You must be a weather witch."

Nichole nodded kindly, looking up at her mother, even if Storm didn't know she was Nichole's mother.

"Yeah. I'm Tempest."

Storm shook her hand.

"I'm Ororo. You can call me Storm."

Nichole nodded. After introducing the group to Storm, they made their way to Professor X's office. A quick conversation later, Charles was confused, and Jean noticed the look.

"What is it Professor?"

Charles looked at the teens and Jade gulped when she realized what was going on.

"I couldn't read their minds. Can you kids explain that?"

Jade blinked.

"It's my telepathy. It keeps other people our of my head. I can tell when someone is trying to read my mind, I just haven't ground a way to lower my barriers yet."

Cathy shrugged.

"It's my luck. I make the improbable, probable. So it keeps people out reflexively."

Ace chuckled.

"It's my armor ability. It shields my mind."

Charles nodded, and after getting a similar response from the rest of the teens, they were allowed to leave, Jean guiding them to their rooms. Jade smiled a bit as she floated to the top bunk in her room and spoke.

"Well girls, this may work out quite well."

Theresa nodded.

"Yeah. Night Gamma."

Xxxxxxxxx the next day Xxxxxxxxx **(Chance/Cathy)**

Cathy found herself wandering the halls of the Institute and accidently walked directly into the two people she didn't want to see. Inez and Neenah, aka Outlaw and Domino.

"Uh…hi?"

Before she could even say anything past that, Inez had a revolver aimed at her forehead.

"Dammit," She grumbled to herself before looking Inez in the eye.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Inez growled.

"And why not?"

Cathy grinned goofily.

"Two things really. I'm called Chance for a reason, and I never travel alone."

And with that, Chance surged forward, grabbing Inez's wrist and pulling her forward, at the same time as Sasha walked down the hall and saw what was going on. Before Domino could do anything, she pulled out a pair of dice and threw them, smirking slightly when they blew up with such force that they threw Domino away from the fight.

Needless to say, it escalated from there, landing with four mutants in the medical wing, and one very angry Jean Grey.

"Okay, so what happened exactly. Chance, since you were the one with 3 broken ribs?"

Cathy whined.

"I was wandering down the halls and accidentally bumped into Domino and Inez, when I was about to apologize, Inez pulled a revolver on me, and I did what I do best. I fought back, sorta forgot Domino was there until Snake-eyes showed up and threw the dice, and it all went to hell form there."

Just then, Nichole ran into the room.

"Guys, screw the cover operation, the Avengers are in some deep shit."

Cathy looked at Domino for a second.

"I'll be back later, bye!"

And with that, Cathy jumped out of the hospital bed, with Sasha on her heels.

Their plan forgone completely.

A/N

Before you ask, Domino and Inez really are X-Men, and I will continue this later. Reviews are nice! Flames too!


End file.
